Qun
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Masih: "Qun" setia menggelayut dalam serat otak yang mulai mendingin ini. / Spiritual Sentris. /


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_ _._

 _ **Warning:**_ _spiritual sentris. OOC, purpose to **no SARA** (tidak ada misi terselubung apapun sebagai tujuan dari ditulisnya fiksi ini. Karya ini murni sebagai bentuk penuangan ekspresi author). ER (estabilish romance)._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Qun**

— _adalah sihir pengendali atas laku semesta, yang tak tertentang._

 _._

 _(Rasakan bagaimana satu kata_ _ **Qun**_ _menelesiki timpani, dan tiap kubikel darah dalam nadi.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(kau tak abadi.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Manusia, sebagaimana teori itu diterjemahkan oleh ribuan kepala-kepala peneliti yang bergelut pada padang pembentukan semesta. Banyak jumlahnya, banyak pengikutnya. Semuanya berkonklusi pada jalur masing-masing. Mulai yang meyakini manusia tercipta dari tanah, dari udara, dari cahaya surgawi, semuanya memiliki penguraian yang (dipaksa) untuk masuk di akal.

Entitas: kata kunci untuk 'keberadaan'.

Manusia: si pemikir—si penerjemah—yang menentukan.

Tuhan: entah siapa, banyak teori.

Dari banyak jalur teori yang kutelisiki, (dari balik buku-buku Archimedes, Plato, sampai Marx, Tripitaka, sampai Al-Karim) ada yang menggelitiki jemariku sampai benang syaraf itu mengimpuls otak untuk menyisihkan atensi tertentu, pada: satu mantra sihir yang diucap _"Qun"._

Lama, lama, lama, aku berpikir dan merenung dari tetes hujan di bulan yang lembab, hingga cangkir-cangkir kopi hitam itu sudah kembali bersih di raknya. Sihir—seperti yang lain—aku menyangsikan. Aku atheis. Dan aku sombong akan pengetahuan. Hidup di padang duniawi dan berkutat pada rasionalitas.

Masih: kenapa _"Qun"_ setia menggelayut dalam serat otak yang mulai mendingin ini?

.

.

* * *

 _(Matahari terbit dan tenggelam seperti rutinitasmu makan dan tidur._

 _Lalu kau bernapas, yang seingatmu (yang kau yakini) sebagai reaksi kebutuhan si paru-paru._

 _Tapi bagaimana dengan hati, yang bisa terbolak-balik inkonsisten (yang kadang) tanpa bisa kau kendali?_

 _Mekanisme apa yang melumasi?_

 _Kutelisik lembar-lembar dari orang-orang berjenggot jenius untuk sandaran rasionalitas._

 _Tapi terdasar lagi ihwal fakta tanya semesta yang sama:_

 _Wahai penggerak hati, nurani, sanubari, siapakah dikau?_

 _Jangan tanya Einstein. Dia juga tak tahu. (ini bukan sesimpel bagaimana ia bisa berpikir tentang Teori Relativitas)._

 _Semesta saja bertanya, semesta saja tak tahu jawabnya._

 _Mengapa aku (yang hanya seberkas debu untuknya) bertanya?_

 _Kali ini pikirku mulai serong pada solusi alternatif._

 _Pelan-pelan entitas Merlin dan kegelapan mulai mencuat, terus melaju, melaju, (semakin lama semakin terang) sampai kutemukan entitas yang tersudut pada muara: sebuah kata dasar: Sihir._

 _Lagi-lagi, kenapa berujung pada kata kunci yang tak bisa kupahami.)_

* * *

.

.

 _Qun_ adalah mantra sihir. Entah ini sihir apa, karena ia sendiripun terlalu majemuk untuk masuk definitif. Aku atheis, dan aku masih memikirkan celah untuk bertemu rasionalitas. Aku merindukan rasionalitas, bagai domba yang ingin memiliki padang sabana tak berujung untuknya sendiri—bagai manusia yang fana mendamba pada surga (yang entah ini hanya bentang imajinatif mimpi indah setelah melalui pedihnya kematian atau apa).

Perkara hati. Dan _Qun_.

"Kau itu hanya filsuf yang malang, bukan? Yang sepanjang hari selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh?"

Suara tinggi yang bernada melesat dari balik punggungku, hingga langsung kutahu satu entitas manusia yang satu ini. Si pengganggu hari, yang setia menginterupsi cumbuku pada kaca mata minus yang sudah mencapai empat, sampai kopi yang mengepul tiga kali sehari, dan lembar-lembar kekuningan dengan aroma kuno yang khas: Sakura Haruno.

Dan layaknya rutinitas, aku hanya akan diam, kembali berfokus pada teori kesekian puluh ribu tentang adegan sihir terkenal di masa lampau: mengabaikannya. Tak lantas dia pergi kutanggapi begitu, karena selanjutnya dia pasti akan menyeret satu bangku dan menggelendotinya disana, tepat di sebelahku.

Aku akan sedikit menggeram untuk tangannya yang mulai menggeser beberapa buku yang belum habis kumakan untuk hari ini, yang teronggok di kanan kiri depan areal meja bacaku.

" _Ne,_ serius sekali kau Sasuke-kun."— _bugh!—_ dia bersuara diikuti suara debug buku setebal seribu halaman yang dipindahkannya ke sudut meja, disusul krasak-krusuk saat dia menyamankan posisi duduk mendekati lenganku, berusaha melongok kemana mataku melayang.

"Kali ini teori apa?" tanyanya.

" _Qun_." Jawabku singkat dan enggan.

Dia terdiam, dan aku masih bandel dengan satu baris yang tercetak _"…namun banyak yang mempercayainya sebagai dasar kekuatan hidup. Sekarang ada sekitar satu miliar jiwa bagi penganut teori ini."_

" _Qun_?" tanyanya, dengan kelokan nada tak mengerti yang kentara.

"Teori penciptaan." selaku bak membaca judul atas pusat atensiku beberapa hari ini tentang _Qun_. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menuntut penjelasan tentang itu. Dan benar saja.

"Asing. Dapat dari mana?"

Kali ini kubaca _"…teologi murni, sehingga pemikiran para filsuf berhenti disini. Sumber tersebut dikatakan bagian dari mitologi, namun Qun berasal dari wahyu dan sabda, sehingga anggapan mitologi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar…"_. Kali ini aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, merekam beberapa bait yang bisa kutangkap untuk menjelaskannya sesingkat mungkin pada si perempuan pengganggu ini.

"Al-Karim. Mitologi, tapi kurasa tidak—dan memang tidak."

Mata beriris hijaunya sedikit membelalak, lalu dia melayangkan tanya. "Kau belajar tentang agama? Kau terbawa?" tanyanya sedikit terburu.

Aku menyeringai. Sambil mengalihkan kesibukan dengan menandai cetak terakhir mataku berkelana di buku yang kusingkap dengan _sticky note_ kecil berwarna oranye, di kepalaku terbit satu konklusi atas tindakanku (yang mungkin lain dari biasanya). 'Terbawa' apa yang perempuan ini maksudkan, aku langsung tahu. Berkorelasi dengan fakta bahwa aku tidak mengenal segala macam konsepsi tentang Tuhan dan Dewa atau Dewi.

"Mungkin," jawabku mengambang, seadanya.

"Sungguhkah?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan ya, kupastikan diriku memang 'sedikit' terbawa atas _Qun_ yang membuatku tak henti penasaran. Bahwa kopi-kopi dan rinai hujan yang menemaniku memeras otak adalah kenyataan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?—maksudku, _trigger_ yang membuatmu sampai sejauh ini?" tanyanya lagi, dengan kaki yang kali ini disilangkan. Selesai dia menghela napas pendek, aku tahu dia sedang menunggu hal yang tak biasa. Melengkapi itu, sedikit kucondongkan tubuhku, setengah membisik (tak terlalu dekat juga).

"Hati. Pernah dengar tentang konsep mekanisme hati?"

Sakura menggeleng. Mata beriris gioknya membuka dengan kaku, seperti ingin mengerjap namun dia tahan. Aku melanjutkan.

" _Feeling._ Tanpa sadar, manusia selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu dengan perasaan. Dasar dari itu bisa disebut kepekaan, tapi… sekalipun yang berhubungan dengan apapun yang matematis, jauh dari pengukuran rasional itu semua, hati mengambil porsi tersendiri," kataku lamat-lamat.

"Dan…?" tanyanya menggantung.

"Dan, tak terpungkiri, itu benar adanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mekanisme hati yang sebenarnya. _Apa itu?; Bagaimana bisa begitu?;_ tidak pernah terjawab hingga sekarang."

Sakura diam, seperti berpikir. Aku tahu dia tidak mengerti. Memang (sering) kata-kataku tidak dimengerti olehnya yang hanya berkutat soal prosedur membedah tubuh manusia dan memperbaiki organ-organ yang bermasalah. Perkataanku terlalu rumit.

"Jadi maksudku, seperti, sebut saja: apa impuls yang membuat jantung berdetak di empat bulan usia janin?—atau, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, saat katamu, kegugupan mendadak, kupu-kupu yang serasa mengepak di perut, hingga jantung yang berdebar tiba-tiba itu terjadi di tubuhmu?"

Wajahnya memerah. Aku tahu sedikit memalukan sampai membawa-bawa ihwal bagaimana suatu ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi agar dia mengerti, bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Justru, kenapa harus ditutupi dan enggan dibahas.

"Ya-yah… kurasa aku sedikit bisa mengerti…" katanya pelan kemudian, memalingkan muka. Aku menyeringai lagi.

"Jadi apa hubungan itu semua dengan _Qun_?" lanjut tanyanya.

Aku diam sejenak, berusaha mengambil beberapa bait yang kutangkap untuk bisa kujelaskan dengan tepat (meski ini bercampur dengan asumsiku yang tak seberapa benar).

"Dalam Al-Karim, _Qun_ adalah mantra. Satu bait sabda yang hanya entitas Tuhan yang bisa mengucapkan dengan hasil yang berarti. _Qun_ untuk menciptakan semesta. Dia ciptakan itu lengkap dengan mekanisme dari yang besar hingga yang terkecil. Termasuk mekanisme hati yang kukatakan tadi, yang remeh-temeh dan simpel diantara lainnya yang penting."

Sakura masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Itu satu jembatan penting yang sekali lagi remeh untukku bisa berpikir kalau sejenis sihir ini setimpal untuk diyakini—walau sedikit."

Aku mengambil jeda lagi dari penjelasanku yang perlahan (sekali lagi agar dia bisa menangkapnya), sekaligus menunggu respon darinya.

"Kalau memang begitu, apa… apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau teori dalam Al-Karim itu benar? Kau bisa mempercayainya begitu rupa."

Aku berpikir sejenak, beralih menyongsong sinar senja yang mulai berpendar menembus kaca jendela. Beberapa detik mengalir sampai Sakura mendesah (kuyakin ada sekelumit lelah untuk mengekspresikan komentarnya yang sesungguhnya: meragukanku).

"Kau tak pandai menjelaskannya, Sasuke. Dibandingkan yang sudah-sudah, ini penjelasanmu yang paling…"

"…mengambang?" selaku, mengabaikan bahwa namaku mulai tak diakhiri dengan sufiks tanda keistimewaan diriku darinya.

"Ya," satu kernyitan di lingkar alisnya terbit. "Tidak biasanya, Sasuke. Sekali lagi, apa yang membuatmu mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang _Qun_? Kurasa bukan karena itu, 'kan? Lebih dari itu—aku bisa merasakannya." Tanyanya beruntun, haus penjelasan. Aku benar-benar mengabaikan _"-kun"_ yang hilang dari mulutnya. Mungkin dia terbawa suasana dan lupa.

Aku menghela napas lamat-lamat. Ini tidak seperti diriku saat normal. Sekarang laju hidupku seolah diperlambat, tidak ada kesan buru-buru yang menciptakan keangkuhanku yang biasanya nampak. Tidak, untuk Sakura memang tidak terlalu angkuh, tapi yang jelas, ada sekelumit damai untuk menjelaskan hipotesaku yang suka mengait-ngaitkan ini.

"Di situ katanya, manusia diciptakan dari tanah. Yang membuatku sedikit tertarik adalah, kenapa mayat yang dikuburkan melebur dengan tanah?—mereka kembali ke wujudnya semula. Seperti konsep daur ulang." Aku menatapnya. "Yang ini bisa dijelaskan secara biologis—proses pembusukan. Bakteri dan pengurai lainnya."

Sakura diam—diam yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyuman di bibir yang makin mengembang. Ia tak lantas berkomentar, tapi menjeda dengan gelengan tak habis pikir dan decakan rendah.

"Benar-benar. Itu terlalu simpel untuk ukuranmu. Kenapa? Kepalamu habis terantuk? Sini, kuobati!"

Aku mendengus kala tangannya kemudian menekan-nekan pelipisku, kujauhkan jemarinya, lalu kutangkup tangannya dalam genggaman. Hangat. Terlepas memang seperti yang dia katakan, kalau aku terlalu simpel kali ini (dan itu kuakui), aku bisa dengan mudah mengakui secara gamblang perasaan yang rajin sekali menyambangiku ini: kehangatan dalam dada, saat seperti ini: menggenggam tangan istriku. Satu korelasi yang juga simpel untuk mendeskripsikan cara kerja hati, yang (entah bagaimana) selalu benar merepresentasikan keinginan untuk saling memiliki (di posisiku sekarang).

"Jika… ini hanya jika." Interupsiku kemudian.

"Apa?" tanggapnya dengan sorot mata penuh pengertian.

Aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku tidak bisa mengelak dari hipotesisku yang sudah sebegini menyerong: dari yang biasanya netral tanpa bermain lebih dalam pada teologi, tanpa sadar terbawa arus yang (mungkin sekarang masih beriak kecil) kemungkinan terus membesar tiap hari. Aku memantapkan tanya ini.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti, aku benar-benar 'terbawa', bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Dia adalah perempuan yang mendampingiku sampai akhir, dan (meskipun bukan suami yang baik hati dan mampu melimpahkan atensi) aku tetaplah lelaki yang menghormati entitasnya. Aku menyiapkan tameng untuk apapun yang akan diucapkannya kemudian.

Satu senyuman dari si pengganggu—juga sekaligus istriku—sebelum mengudarakan gumaman yang jelas itu.

"Aku mengerti," katanya dengan lembut. "Mungkin… mungkin kita akan terpisah keyakinan—kau tahu, karena aku masih meragukan apapun yang diluar rasionalitas. Atau nanti…"

"Atau… apa?"

"Atau nanti, aku akan seperti dirimu, tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa malam, rela kedinginan tanpa selimut disini, membaca buku-buku tua seperti zombie kalap dan menyadari satu hal yang besar. Lalu aku melakukan hal yang sama juga pada akhirnya—menyusulmu, mungkin."

Dia berbicara seolah itu memang bisa saja terjadi, dan kutahu dia benar-benar mengizinkanku untuk pertanyaan sentimental yang kupendam sejak kemarin: jika dan andai aku benar-benar terbawa. Kami masihlah sama-sama atheis. Dan dengan begitu, sudah tidak ada masalah jika aku mengambil jalan yang berbeda darinya nanti.

"Kuharap—jika itu benar-benar terjadi." kataku, yang kuakhiri dengan senyuman tipis, yang dibalasnya segera dengan cengiran lebar.

.

.

* * *

 _(Jika, andai, ini benar-benar jika._

 _Kalau aku kali ini terjerumus pada suatu hal yang salah, mungkin aku telah mencapai titik terendahku sebagai filsuf (yang tidak seberapa terkenal—tapi cukup memberi warna abnormal pada jajaran filsuf manapun yang ada di bumi)._

 _Tapi entah mengapa, aku lega._

 _Mungkin…_

 _Sudah kutemukan jawaban._

 _Memang seperti kata istriku: mengambang. Tapi apa peduliku jika satu tanya tak bisa dijelaskan dengan rupa-rupa logisitas, tapi sekalinya dikaitkan, menghadirkan jawaban untuk tanya yang lain—yang sentimental begini._

 _Jika, itu memang terjadi, aku akan berterima kasih.)_

* * *

.

.

Lalu senja itu turun dengan cepat, dengan rintik hujan yang tidak disangka setelah kehadiran sinar mentari yang menyala-nyala beberapa menit lalu. Aku akhirnya (terpaksa—diseret) pulang. Kali ini Sakura memasakkanku menu-menuan serba tomat. Aku tahu ini kekanakan, tapi memang itu yang kubutuhkan sekarang, selain kopi dan aroma buku-buku tua yang memenjarakan atensiku nyaris sepekanan ini. Juga, menggantikan waktu berkualitas yang absen kulakukan untuknya.

Masih teringat dalam perjalanan pulang, bahwa _Qun_ adalah misteri besar. Masih, tentu. Dan entah bagaimana kelanjutan keyakinanku, aku belum tahu. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan "Jika" dan "Jika" lagi. Yang jelas, kuakhiri hari itu dengan damai dalam hati.

.

.

 _ **-owari-**_


End file.
